


want more when i'm with you

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaebeom however doesn’t say he might be envious - even if it was a version of himself printed on glossy paper.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	want more when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is stelle! This technically _wasn't_ supposed to happen, but the 2jae brainrot seems reluctant to go just yet. Apparently when I say _I want to go on rest,_ 2jae keeps their death grip on me lol (more in end notes). 
> 
> Anyways. It all started with [this,](https://twitter.com/SublimeArtist_/status/1365137311411806208?s=20) and then [this,](https://twitter.com/defdaily/status/1365182969221111808) with an added touch of [this.](https://twitter.com/defdaily/status/1365268494757994499)
> 
> Title is from Def's [Be With You.](https://soundcloud.com/off_def/be-with-you) Also, Sanghyun is the real name of [Rose In Peace,](https://twitter.com/offshoreisland_/status/1258046551454253056) who is now looking after [Koon!](https://www.instagram.com/cantstopkoon)

“You're gonna break your phone if you loop that video one more time,” Sanghyun laughs as he takes a bite of his ramyeon, glancing across the dining table at Jaebeom in amusement. Jaebeom had dropped by at his house to talk work, and also to check on Koon, who now lived with Sanghyun.

Jaebeom makes a soft noise in protest, but his gaze is still glued to his phone screen, where he’s playing the video for the eleventh time (Sanghyun _is_ keeping count, so he can hold this over Jaebeom later).

He’s probably got the sequence memorized by now - Youngjae all wrapped up in a padded jacket, holding a copy of the magazine Jaebeom was most recently featured in, laying on compliment after compliment and then proceeding to plant a kiss on the image.

That wasn’t all though. After going through the initial shock of Youngjae doing all _that_ on his agency’s public Twitter account, Youngjae had gone one step further to upload pictures of himself being mischievous with the photos on his Instagram story - tagging Jaebeom for good measure too.

Of course, Jaebeom had to respond in his own way, with a seemingly snippy _What are you doing,_ but of course only Sanghyun and Koon were the only ones to see that he typed so smiling so widely Sanghyun thinks his cheeks might rip.

For Jaebeom, it’s been quite the afternoon to say the least.

“How do you download videos off of Twitter?” Jaebeom mumbles, lost in the adorable way Youngjae sounded as he patted the picture of Jaebeom in the magazine. Sanghyun chokes on his noodles, setting down his chopsticks. “‘Scuse me?” he splutters, taking a gulp of his water.

“You heard me,” Jaebeom says, voice small. Sanghyun lets out a long sigh and rolls his eyes. “I dunno,” he shrugs, “why don’t you ask your _boyfriend_ who actually _appeared_ in the video?” At that suggestion, Jaebeom visibly colors. His ears and cheeks flush as if he’d spent time in the cold air. “B-but, I didn’t mention who, or anything,” Jaebeom tries.

Sanghyun responds with a narrow stare. “Seriously,” he mutters, shaking his head before continuing to eat his ramyeon. Meanwhile, Jaebeom leans away from his chair, picking Koon up from the floor. Koon turns his head around curiously, slightly startled at the sudden change in altitude.

“What are you doing… Jaebeom, really?” Sanghyun snorts, in the middle of picking some kimchi off the dish to eat. Jaebeom was now using Koon as a sort of shield, most likely to hide the blush that was probably covering his face and neck.

“Poor Koon,” Sanghyun sighs, looking at Koon. “Your dad, reduced to mush by a video.” Koon merely blinks back in response. “Oi, do you want me to call Youngjae for you and ask on your behalf or something?” Sanghyun asks, mouth half full of food. At that, Jaebeom jolts, causing Koon to make an irritated noise, clearly done with Jaebeom’s antics. Jaebeom loosens his grip, allowing Koon to leap out of his hold.

“N-no, it’s okay,” Jaebeom coughs. “‘S fine.”

Sanghyun finally gets up from the chair but freezes mid movement. “Hey, your phone is ringing,” he says, before breaking out into a hearty chuckle. “Check the caller ID.” Jaebeom, curiosity piqued, glances down and nearly falls out of his chair, almost knocking his phone off the table in the process. “Better pick that up!” Sanghyun’s voice trails off as he brings his dishes to the kitchen. Jaebeom picks up the call, gripping his phone nervously. “Hey,” he says, voice almost a whisper. “Aren’t you working right now?”

Familiar laughter flows through. “I’m free now, hyung,” Youngjae says. “I take it that you saw my Instagram story?” he asks chirpily, though he's sure he knows the answer. Jaebeom coughs. “Course I did,” he says, throat suddenly very dry.

“How about Twitter?” Youngjae adds and at that, Jaebeom nearly drops his phone. Jaebeom realizes he had no excuse to toss at Youngjae, since it was public knowledge that he had an account now. “You did, didn’t you,” Youngjae says slyly, laughter in his voice. Jaebeom knows he never really could evade Youngjae.

Jaebeom clears his throat, and that serves as enough answer for Youngjae. “You’re so cute, hyung,” Youngjae says, voice sickly sweet. “One of the staff told me that it’s gone over 20,000 views,” Youngjae says smugly. “I wonder how much of that was contributed by you.” At that revelation Jaebeom sucks in a breath, extremely relieved that they’re not on video call, because he can feel his skin burn even more from shyness.

Youngjae starts to get a hint when he starts to be met with silence. “Anyway, I’m done for today, hyung,” Youngjae says with a short yawn. Jaebeom perks up immediately, suddenly recalling something.

“There’s this one place I wanted to go to,” Jaebeom blurts before Youngjae can say anything. “Sanghyun told me about it - it’s this hole in the wall place, nice and quiet and private.”

“Oh, is this a _date,_ Jaebeom-hyung?” Youngjae asks, his voice going up a couple of octaves. Jaebeom only replies with a single cough. “Okay, okay. I’ll see you at the agency’s lobby in half an hour?” Youngjae asks, and Jaebeom makes a noise of assent.

Needless to say Jaebeom is very relieved when he puts down the phone. He glances around, Sanghyun and Koon nowhere in sight. He purses his lips in thought, before pulling his cap over his head and taking his time to get ready.

Jaebeom waits patiently outside the Sublime building, mindlessly thumbing through his phone, switching between Instagram and Twitter. He smiles to himself, seeing the excited reactions from fans from the amount of content they were going to be fed with.

He’s a little lost in his own thought trail when he hears his name being called. “Jaebeom-hyung!” Jaebeom looks up and almost immediately, a smile spreads across his face. Youngjae is wrapped in a padded down jacket, all ready to go.

“You look good,” Jaebeom says, relishing in the way Youngjae’s ears reddened. He gently taps Youngjae’s hand with his thumb when Youngjae averts his gaze shyly. “Well? Ready to go?” he tilts his head, light dancing in his eyes.

Youngjae nods, slotting his arm in the crook of Jaebeom’s. “Lead the way,” he beams.

They take their time strolling along the empty back lane, Jaebeom half making small talk while checking Kakao Maps to make sure they didn’t get lost. Having time to themselves like this was fast becoming a rare occurrence. In the past, they had more opportunities to spend time together - being under the same agency had definitely helped. But now, every chance grew more rare and precious.

Jaebeom listens as Youngjae drones on about how sweet his labelmates were, especially Seobin - and to that, Jaebeom gives Youngjae a look carrying a vague warning. “I was just testing to see if you were paying attention,” Youngjae says, sticking his tongue out slightly.

Jaebeom huffs. “Course I was. Anyway, it should be after we turn this next corner.”

“Aww, is our Jaebommie _jealous?”_ Youngjae darts his head left and right, eyes crinkling as he teases Jaebeom. Jaebeom ignores him, tugging him through the corner.

“We’re here.” Jaebeom looks up, directing Youngjae’s gaze to a brick building in front of them. It’s exactly like how Jaebeom described - hole in the wall, nice and private, perfect for them.

The stairway is dimly lit with a few orange bulbs lighting the way, so Youngjae allows himself the luxury of sliding his fingers between Jaebeom’s as he leads them up the staircase to the café. To their surprise and relief, it’s empty. Youngjae wonders vaguely if Jaebeom phoned in a favor for them, or if the cafe was that obscure that they didn’t get many people.

One of the staff suggests they sit by the window, it has good lighting if they wanted to take pictures, she says with a cheerful smile. Youngjae beams, and she leads them to a table near the window - also interestingly, away from the view of the other tables, obscured by some large potted plants.

Another staff member hands them the menu with a polite smile. Youngjae leans over, eyes wide as he glances through. The cafe mostly served teas and traditional cookies, starkly different from the usual places they frequented.

“The music is nice,” Jaebeom remarks absentmindedly. “Oh, this is the special set that Sanghyun recommended,” Jaebeom says with a slight smile, pointing at a rather elaborate sounding set.

“We can share then,” Youngjae says, lazy brushing over Jaebeom’s hand with his thumb. Jaebeom glances over at Youngjae, unable to help the enraptured smile that crosses his face. Youngjae furrows his brow, still focused on studying the menu.

Jaebeom chuckles to himself at the sight, then beckons for the server to attend to them and take their order. Once she’s out of earshot, Jaebeom leans forward to wordlessly take Youngjae’s hand in his, saying more than he ever could in this moment.

“You still haven’t answered my question, hyung,” Youngjae says, resting his chin on his free hand while Jaebeom holds the other.

“Huh? Which one?” Jaebeom asks, blinking in confusion. Youngjae snorts, reaching out to lightly pinch Jaebeom’s cheek.

“The one about the Twitter video, silly,” Youngjae says, pulling his hand away gently as the server brings over their tea set. It looks quite intimidating - a teapot along with a filter, and glass cups for them. The cookies came in a box with a cute floral design painted over the lacquer.

“Hey, don’t get distracted, _ahjussi,”_ Youngjae retorts playfully, swiping lightly at Jaebeom’s hand that was halfway out of the box of cookies.

“Whah-” A garbled noise escapes Jaebeom, some crumbs flying out. 

“How many times did you rewatch it?” Youngjae says, grinning over his tea cup. Jaebeom nearly spills the tea as he pours some for himself. “More than five times? More than ten?” Youngjae hazards a guess as Jaebeom sips his tea loudly before cursing under his breath, mouth slightly scalded.

“Judging by that reaction, I think I have a pretty good idea,” Youngjae says, eyes playful.

Jaebeom however doesn’t say he might be envious - even if it was a version of himself printed on glossy paper.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you,” Youngjae laughs heartily, stealing the words from Jaebeom’s mind. How did Youngjae know? “You’re not too difficult to read, hyung,” he says, popping a flower shaped cookie into his mouth.

“M’not,” Jaebeom retorts indignantly, sipping his tea with a stubborn scowl on his face. It’s then that his mouth works faster than his brain, as he blurts, “Why do that when you have the real thing already?”

Youngjae sets his cup down softly before staring back at Jaebeom with a shit-eating grin on his face. “I see,” he hums, leaning forward. Jaebeom pouts, his cheeks flushing at being caught out just like that. He suddenly feels very silly, and averts Youngjae’s gaze.

“Hey, look at me,” Youngjae says, tone far gentler than before. “I miss you too, hyung,” he says with so much tenderness Jaebeom would have cupped his face and pulled him closer if not for the fact that they were here, and definitely not alone.

“Come away with me for a bit,” Youngjae whispers, before tugging Jaebeom by the sleeve of his sweatshirt, pulling him towards an empty area at the back which led to another stairwell.

Youngjae takes a moment to study Jaebeom’s face, no makeup on, obscuring nothing. He smiles tentatively before his fingers curl into Jaebeom’s collar, tugging him down to meet him in the middle.

Youngjae’s mouth is warm and his lips taste sweet from the cookies, Jaebeom thinks absently. It’s a welcome feeling after so long, their promotions for Breath of Love feeling like an eternity ago. They pull away after a moment with a slightly damp noise and Jaebeom feels as if the air in his lungs had been punched out.

“Missed you,” Jaebeom murmurs before pulling Youngjae close, arms wrapped around his waist, reluctant to let go just yet. “Missed all this.” After a few more soft kisses Youngjae pulls back, his hands still resting on Jaebeom’s sides. He grins at Jaebeom. “We’ll just have to carve out more time then,” he says, sweetly and surely. Jaebeom reaches to brush some stray hair from Youngjae’s face. “That I can do," he says, voice low. 

They hold each other for a while before heading back inside to seek warmth in the cafe, and basking in each other’s company until they had to reluctantly part ways for dinner. “We’ll have other days, promise,” Youngjae says, slowly unthreading his fingers from Jaebeom’s as he gets into the car. Jaebeom smiles slightly before bidding him farewell with a slight wave.

When Youngjae gets back home later, he grins when he gets a notification from Instagram, before opening his messaging app, typing away excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, as I said, life has a tight grip on me at the moment. My other fics also have been orphaned for personal reasons (but they are still there, not deleted). I can't guarantee if I'll ever get back to writing more, or again, if ever. Reader, I love these two, and I always will, as I do the sevens. 
> 
> Do take care and stay safe ♡


End file.
